nar_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Stats refers to the 50-point attribute system used in Age of Reckoning. These attributes represent the inherent ability that your character possesses in the most basic sense, I.E: Strength, Speed, Fortitude; etc. The level of points a person has in each stat is roughly equivalent to corresponding ranks in the shinobi system. 5 points is equivalent to an average genin, 10-15 for a chūnin, 20 for jōnin, and 40+ for kage. The definition of these attributes, as well as the purpose they serve can be found below. *'Agility.' Your character's reflexes. This is used in defensive situations like blocking and dodging. Blocking a blow that directly connects with a part of your body can still result in damage depending on your fortitude/strength of your opponent. *'Control.' This is how powerful your character's chakra is and your character's control over his/her chakra. Heavily affects ninjutsu, genjutsu; etc. It also determines how fast a jutsu travels, and helps in reducing the drain of jutsu. :: See Chakra Control & Hand Seals for more information on the Control stat and the purpose it serves in role-play. *'Fortitude.' This is your character's overall physical endurance, willpower, etc. With a high enough Fortitude stat you are be able to reduce damage without blocking. :: See Physical Techniques for more information on the Fortitude stat. *'Speed.' Your character's movement speed. This stat is used for offensive situations like physical striking, speed, and running. *'Stamina.' This is your character's stamina pool, used for moving around and using chakra. When a person's stamina is completely drained they are unconscious. :: See Stamina for more information on the Stamina stat. *'Strength.' Your character's overall strength. This includes striking force, lifting limitations, and other physical feats. Directly measured against control when striking a physical construct of chakra. Stat Interactions Depending on the situation, stats will interact with one another in different ways. Below is a list of these interactions, and how they are affected when one opponent's stats are higher than another in specific areas. The effects of these interactions are measured in the difference of the points, starting from 1.5x higher all the way to 3x higher than the other opponent. Agility *1.5x: Against speed/control, you have no problem keeping up with your opponent, even if fighting two of them. *2x: Against speed/control, your opponents must back up their lacking stats with RP skill/creativity as they will need to be strategic, or lure you into a trap, or attack you from multiple angles, etc, in order to catch you by surprise or pressure you. *3x: Against speed/control, you can effortlessly dodge/block almost any attack, even from a group of people. It requires extreme measures for the opponent to touch you at this point. They will be forced to rely on highly unorthodox tactics, perfect timing, and unique manners of approach to even have a chance of scoring a clean hit. Control *1.5x: Against Control, you win power struggles between other jutsu with a bit of effort, furthermore your jutsu don't suffer a disadvantage against elemental weaknesses. Against Fortitude, you still deal a slight amount of damage if your blow is blocked but still physically connects with your opponents body. *2x: Against Control, you easily win power struggles, furthermore your jutsu have a slight edge over elements they are weak against. Against Fortitude, you still deal 50% damage if your blow is blocked but still physically connects with your opponents body. *3x: Against Control, you easily win against power struggles, even overwhelming elements that your jutsu is weak against. Against Fortitude, you still deal 100% damage if your blow is blocked and still physically connects with your opponents body. Fortitude *1.5x: Against Strength/Control, Reduce a slight portion of the overall damage taken. *2x: Against Strength/Control, Reduce a third of the overall damage taken. *3x: Against Strength/Control, Reduce half of the overall damage taken. Speed *1.5x: Against Speed, you'd win a head to head race with little difficulty. Against Agility, it's somewhat more difficult for your opponent to keep up with you. *2x: Against Speed, you'd overlap your opponent in a head to head race before they even finish a lap. Against Agility, your opponent sees you as a blur when you move at full speed unless they have some means of enhancing their perception. *3x: Against Speed, the difference between you and your opponent is night and day. At this point your speed is overwhelming to the opponent. Against Agility, your opponent is unable to visually keep up with you when you move at full speed, losing you from sight unless they have some means of enhancing their perception, even at that point they'd still only see you as a blur. Strength *1.5x: Against Strength, you'd win when arm wrestling without breaking a sweat. Against Fortitude, you still deal a slight amount of damage if your blow is blocked but it still physically connects with your opponents body. *2x: Against Strength, you'd win a tug of war against three shinobi as strong as your opponent. Against Fortitude, you still deal 50% damage if your blow is blocked but it still physically connects with your opponents body. *3x: Against Strength, when you and your opponent push each other you can push your opponent into the ground or through a wall with overwhelming strength, fully overpowering them in terms of raw physical strength. Against Fortitude, you still deal 100% damage if your blow is blocked and it still physically connects with your opponents body. Earning Stat Points Stats points are gained separately from mastery points, but both may be gained in the same session. You may opt to increase several Stats and spread out your gains rather than, for example, only putting in a single Stat such as strength. Sessions generally award between 1 and 2 stat points. The amount awarded depends on your effort, based on your ability as a role-player and/or the difficulty of the session, and is awarded by the DMs. We try to award these points as fair as possible but variation may occur. Role-playing with other people awards a +1 stat/mastery bonus. This bonus may be claimed twice per week. Stat points will only be awarded for 3 sessions a week. (New weeks start Monday) Individual Stats max out at 50! Stat Total caps out at 250! Base Stats, Natures & Jutsu You may trade a higher rank jutsu for a lower rank jutsu, but this doesn't work vice versa even if sacrificing multiple lower rank jutsu! Sorry! Your starting basic natures come fully mastered! Click here! for more information on basic natures and advanced natures. *Genin: 30 stat points 30 mastery points 1 C-rank jutsu 2 D-rank jutsu All academy jutsu 1 Nature *Chuunin: 75 stat points 75 mastery points 1 B-rank jutsu 3 C-rank jutsu 3 D-rank jutsu Grade 1 augment 1 Nature *Jounin: 120 stat points 120 mastery points 1 A-rank jutsu 3 B-rank jutsu 3 C-rank jutsu 4 D-rank jutsu Grade 2 augment 2 Natures *Kage: 200 stat points 200 mastery points 1 S-rank jutsu 3 A-rank jutsu 3 B-rank jutsu 4 C-rank jutsu 5 E-rank jutsu Grade 3 augment 3 Natures